


New things

by Dare_devil



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Bottom Matt, Just smut, M/M, Rimming, Top Frank, new but established relationships, short oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 00:46:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19712890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dare_devil/pseuds/Dare_devil
Summary: Frank wants to try something new, he wants to eat Matt out.





	New things

They had time to themselves today, Matt had a day off work which meant they spent a lot of time making out in the lawyer’s bed. Matt was in his lap, fingers raking through his hair, scratching across his scalp as they kissed. Frank had his arms wrapped around him, pulling the smaller body closer to him as they kissed. 

A soft hum leaving Matt as Frank pulled away from the kiss. Matt knew the kisses were leading to something, he could feel how warm and almost hot Frank was against him and the hint of arousal hitting the air. “Is there anything you’d like me to do?” Asked Frank causing Matt to now feel warm, his head moved away from Frank’s direction with nerves but Frank’s head followed looking into Matt’s eyes even though he couldn’t see but he knew Matt would feel his gaze. 

They’re both still new to the whole relationship thing and being with a guy for that matter. They were still testing the waters, the question made him feel flustered and pleasuring tingles travel down his body knowing that Frank wanted to please him first. “I...I don’t know” he said nervously as Frank pulled him closer. Frank leaned up, lips softly pressing against his neck causing Matt to close his eyes at the touch as his lips traveled up to his ear.

“Can I eat you out?” He asked, voice a whisper, it took a minute as Matt tried to figure out what that meant. Oh......OH?! Matt felt his cheeks go warm, his body go hot and his mouth go dry, no one has ever done that to him before. He could feel the smirk on Frank’s face at Matt’s reaction “I’m just wondering with your senses...I bet I could make you cum just by licking you out” he whispered, hand tracking up Matt’s thigh causing a soft gasp to leave his lips. 

“So what do you say Red?” He whispered with a smirk, knowing that he had gotten under the vigilante’s skin. Matt nervously nodded his head before a shakey “y-yeah” was said. Frank smirked, kissing Matt’s cheek before pulling him off his lap and putting him down on the bed. 

Quickly removing Matt’s fluffy socks that where tucked over his pants, throwing them somewhere off the bed. Hands reaching up to pull at Matt’s lounge pants, sliding them off his legs. Big hands traveled up his legs and thighs as he leaned down to press a teasing soft kiss against Matt’s hip. 

Fingers gripping onto his underwear as they joined his pants and socks on the floor. Lips trailing from his hip to down his thigh with kisses, Frank’s lips teasing him, slowly tracking closer and closer down to his entrance. 

Frank, lay down on his stomach, hands gripping Matt’s thighs as he spread him open. All Matt could do was lie there and wait for Frank to do something. His lips pressing against his inner thigh, teasing him before his tongue slowly swiped across his hole. Matt’s mouth fell opened as his head pushed back into the pillows. “Oh my god” moaned Matt at the feel of Frank now lapping up his hole. The feel of every single one of Frank’s tastebuds against his sensitive skin, the heat now pooling inside his body. 

Hands gripped the sheets and the feel of Frank’s skilled tongue, the feel of his hands pulling him further apart to get more of him. Matt gasped at the feel of Frank’s tongue entering him, the feel of his tongue prodding inside him. Pulling back out Frank continued to lick, suck and nibble at the sensitive rim, his cock leaking precum just from Frank’s tongue.

Frank gripped Matt as he felt Matt’s thighs begin to tremble, his tongue giving him short but fast licks in a desperate need to make him cum. Whimpers and cries began to leave Matt’s lips as his hands traveled down to Frank’s hair, gripping tightly. “F-Frank!” He cried out, thighs moving in an attempt to close at the overwhelming feeling but Frank’s strong hands forced them to stay opened.

Matt sobbed as his thighs trembled and his body shuddered as he came. Whimpers leaving Matt as Frank’s tongue continued to ride him out before he collapsed into the bed. Frank gave one last long lick before moving away and pressing kisses up his thigh. Moving up onto his knees smirking as he looked at Matt on the bed panting and his flustered face as he came down from his climax.

“Were definitely doing this again Red”


End file.
